


Lion and the Lamb

by piccalily0510



Series: Lions, Llamas, and Space, oh my!! [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: After PlayList Live, Bekah and Phil's lives go on.





	Lion and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!

Phil had been a little confused when he received a slightly panicked text message from PJ asking what he should do for Heather’s birthday. 

“Why would you ask me? I’m no relationship expert or anything! My relationship with Rebekah is only in its fledgling stages!”

“But you knew how to ask Bekah to be your girlfriend, didn’t you?”

“Uh, well it kinda just happened… but if you really want my advice I would say to just send her some of her favorite things in a package. Maybe include some of your favorite things, as well as a cute letter.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Phil.”

Then Phil had realized that Bekah may be jealous that Heather received a cute package and Bekah herself didn’t, so he began to frantically run around the flat collecting things to send to Rebekah. 

Dan, comfortable on his sofa crease with his laptop in ‘browsing position,’ was quite confused to see Phil dashing about the flat and asked him what he was up to. 

“I have to send Bekah a care package!!”

“Why?”

“Because PJ is sending one to Heather for her birthday and I don’t wanna disappoint Bekah!”

“Oh. That’s acceptable…”

Phil, at this point, had gathered a significant amount of crap and had piled it all on his bed, trying to sort through everything and get it ready to ship. 

He threw everything into a box that he had found lying around and was ready to ship it when he thought that perhaps he should write a cute letter as well. 

________________________

On Wednesday, May 10th, Bekah wasn’t expecting anything. She rolled out of bed at 11 am when her phone started buzzing. 

Thinking it was her mom, Bekah answered right away. 

“Good Morning, my little lamb!”

“PHIL!!! AHHH I thought it was my mum calling!”

“But aren’t you at home?”

“Oh… right.”

“Anyway, I was calling to make sure that you got your package!”

“What package?”

“Go check your mail, then call me on Skype—I’ll be waiting for you!”

“Okay… talk to you soon!”

After putting on Phil’s jumper, Bekah headed to the front door, where she saw a bag about as big as a storage bin—addressed to her. 

She grabbed the package and headed to her bedroom to Skype Phil and figure out what could possibly be in the box!

Once the connection had stabilized, Phil urged Bekah to open the package and go through what he had sent her. 

“Save the letter for last, okay?” 

Rebekah ripped the top open and sitting on top of a pile of all sorts of snacks was a Pikachu onesie and a stuffed Pikachu the size of a “Build-a-Bear.”

“Oh my gosh, these are so cute, Phil!! And am I going crazy or does this onesie smell like you?”

“Haha, I may have worn it around the flat for a few days when I got it…” Phil admitted sheepishly. 

“Thank you so much!!”

“You haven’t even got to the fun part yet!”

Bekah reached into the pile of food and found a clump of what seemed to be sour candies that Phil had haphazardly taped together. 

“What even?!”

“Oh! I know you like sour candy, so I decided to add the sourest candy I could find, so we could try it together over Skype! Wait here for a moment.”

Bekah sat and stared as Phil jumped up and ran into another room to grab his candy. On his way back, Phil tried to fling himself into the chair, but having gained too much momentum, ended up flipping over the chair instead. 

“OW! OH MY GOD!! I’LL BE RIGHT THERE BEKAH!!” Phil exclaimed. 

Rebekah was laughing so hard she was crying at this point, but dutifully sat in her chair waiting for Phil to recover from his fall. 

Finally, Phil reappeared with some of his candy unwrapped in his hand. 

“Together on the count of three, yeah? Okay…

One

Two

Three!!”

Both Phil and Rebekah put a candy in their mouths. Phil immediately scrunched up his face as the flavor hit his tongue. Meanwhile, Rebekah was laughing at the expression on Phil’s face.

“Whaaat? It’s so sour!!”

“Psh! It’s nothing!” responded Rebekah.

“Oh, whatever! At least you enjoy it!” Phil said before chugging some water to flush some of the taste out of his mouth. “Look at the rest of the stuff in your box already!”

Bekah complied. She turned around and saw that Phil had included several of his tee-shirts and jumpers for Bekah to wear. 

There was also ample amount of chocolate and fun European snack foods for Bekah to try. 

“Thank you so much, Lion! I love all of this!”

“Now grab the letter attached to the flap…”

“What?! OH! I had completed missed that!”

“Haha, I noticed. That’s okay though.” 

Rebekah found the letter and opened the envelope to reveal a letter from Phil. 

The letter read:

“My pretty little lamb,

I cannot express how happy I was to meet you at PL last week! I have never met anyone else like you. It has only been just over a week, but I already cannot fathom life without you. I can’t wait until you have the chance to come visit London so I can hold you in my arms again. I love you so much and it will be wonderful to see your bright and shining face in person. I have sent you some of my favorite things to hold you over until you are able to fly over here. I expect that you will wear something of mine for all of our chats from here on out, yeah? Haha, that’s okay. I don’t know why I am laughing at myself, but that’s okay. Be sure to tell Annie and Heather that I said hi. Oh and wish Heather a happy birthday! That’s how we all got the idea for care packages, you know. I couldn’t have my little lamb feeling left out when her best friend was getting a birthday present. Anyway, that’s enough rambling for now. 

I love you,  
Phil (aka your Lion)

P.S. Please don’t ask Dan about how many injuries I obtained while frantically gathering these gifts for you… K, thanks!”

By the end of the letter, Rebekah was in tears. 

“Lamb, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Philip Michael Lester. This was the greatest present I have ever received! How could I be jealous of Heather when I have you? I will for sure be wearing your clothes practically non-stop. Oh, and don’t worry—Dan already told me that I was making you go crazy and that you had injured yourself numerous times on my behalf.”

“GAH!! I knew I shouldn’t have told him what I was up to! Oh well… I am glad you like your package, my lamb. Now I really need to let you go! Don’t you have to get to Heather’s place for her party?”

“SHOOT! I have to go!! I love you, Phil!”

“I love you, too, Bekah.”

“Bye.”

“Goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or have any suggestions, feel free to leave me some feedback!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
